Shepard's encounters with Thane
by Haldir'sgirl1218
Summary: Well I wanted to write a Mass Effect fanfic so I did Fem Shep/Thane Krios It's many encounters with Thane there's my own and then ones from the game Enjoy I love this pairing


**disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or game rights I do own the video game and play it alot I love Thane and I felt like being weird and wrote this short story enjoy. spoilers from ME2**

**Meetings**

A young teenaged Shepard ran from the docking area a newbie in the Alliance she was now 18 she had wanted to visit the Hannar home world for as long as she could remember. She ran into the main building and spun in a circle three times taking in the architecture and aliens. Jude giggled "This is awesome!" she screamed at the top of her lungs her ship mates chuckled "Happy birthday" Mary said as the red-head ran around purple eyes lighting up as she poked the Hannar they didn't seem to mind or notice it wasn't like she was jabbing them just lightly poking them. "I wanna hug one!" she said very loudly three drell off to the side stared at her "She's...interesting" The green skinned one said amused by the girls enthusiasm he chuckled slightly nothing else mattered but her at the moment it was like it was just her and him in the room as Shepard happened to glance over at Thane blushing softly she then went back to being happy and poking Hannar. "Of course Thane thinks she's interesting she's irritating" The red skinned one said "Shut it Zane,Thane is allowed to marvel at her." the blue one Julius said. Jude giggled and hugged the nearest Hannar after asking if she could hug it it didn't say anything so she hugged it. The Hannar didn't move or mind it must have been friendly "This one likes to touch us?" the Hannar asked Shepard let go and nodded and smiled "Yes your so cute and squishy" she exclaimed happily. "squishy" the Hannar asked as it moved away repeating the words. "Okay time to calm down" her other friend Sam said "Let's go check out the temples" Mary said.

Later that night Shepard was sitting by the lobby window near by Thane who had been studying her all day following her amused by her little quirks and giggles but it was her beautiful purple eyes that drew him in like big galactic pools. Shepard felt like she was being watched in the back of her mind but her excitement had blocked it out till she glanced over at Thane again there were very few aliens in the lobby now and Thane approached her slowly "Hello" he greeted nodding his head bowing a bit Shepard blushed. "Oh please don't be so formal I'm Shepard Jude Shepard" she said softly feeling butterflies in her stomach "Thane Krios Do you mind if I join you?" Thane asked as Shepard nodded he sat next to her and they both stared out the window out at the beach areas. "Are you her on leave" Thane asked trying to make small talk that was obvious. "Yes It's my brithday today I'm 18 now and I joined the Alliance military a few months ago" she said softly remaining calm or tried to she fiddled a lot with her hair, tapping her fingers and chewing her bottom lip which Thane made note of. Thane smiled at her gently "Can I talk to you?" she asked she was an open person and she felt like she could spill her guts to him. "Yes _siha_" he whispered the last word smiling to himself. "Well I was raised in the streets and I joined the training program to join the Alliance when I was 15 it was either that or jail" she began and as she talked her listened intently she would go back there every so often for years till her work got in depth and acquired her to go into deep space and on planets fighting wars and Thane he became an assassin it wouldn't be till she was the great commander Shepard and defeated Saren that she would see him again.

**The Assassin**

"I'm here for the assassin" Shepard said to Nassana as she looked up watching Thane fall from the vent and kill both guards before killing Nassana silently quick. Shepard stared she thought she knew him from somewhere but where? She got butterflies in her stomach and her heart raced. "You Thane Krios" Shepard asked trying to control her breathing she fiddled with her fingers tapping them Thane smiled at quickly began to pray "One moment..._Siha_" he whispered once again the last part. He got done praying and after introducing their plan to stop the reapers and joining cerberus he said "I am dying this was to be my last mission but it seems I have different plans" Thane said _and_ turned toward Shepard as they walked to the Normandy Thane noted that she had changed in many ways matured. He noted that her red hair was darker and in a shaggy emo cut, she had scars on her face and neck which werent there when he first met her he also noted that she was calmer which came with maturity and that she still had those quirks fidget problems as he walked behind her.

**The Life Support Bay reunited**

Shepard walked into the Life Support Bay and walked over to Thane who was meditating. "Thane do you have a moment" she asked softly. "Yes _Siha" _he said motioning for her to sit and she did "I'm sorry did my translator just glitch did you call me _Siha_?" she asked Thane smiled shortly and nodded. "You do not remember me?" he asked "But I suppose you wouldn't human's don't have the best memories" he seemed to tease. "Remember you...?" she asked in deep thought and looked up into his eyes she gasped as it hit her "T-Thane? Thane Krios the drell I met all those years ago?" she asked excitement in her voice. Thane smiled a bit bigger "Yes I never forgot you _Siha"_ he said "How have you been" she asked grabbing his hands happy to see her friend after all this time. "As you know I am dying Shepard please do not worry I am in no pain and I'm considering my options I was content on dying till something drove me to reach Nassana" he said softly looking up into Shepard's beautiful eyes. "But let me start where we parted...I met my late wife Irikah we had a son named Koylat I left him with aunts and uncles when his mother died so I could find the killers responsible for her death The last one to die was Nassana" he said finally he went quiet Shepard squeezed his hand gently. "Thane I should let you be" knowing it was troubling him to talk about this. "Come back tomorrow I would like to talk with you some more" he said a faint smile on his lips. Shepard nodded

**Life Support Bay feelings**

Shepard walked in as Thane was muttering to himself a memory trigger "Laughter red hair she glanced over" he muttered "Thane" Shepard asked sitting across from him. "Oh Shepard I was remembering how we met" he said "You were so interesting" he said softly as he grabbed her hands "I was crazy hyper that day not my best moments" Shepard chuckled blushing "Can I talk to you Shepard?" Thane asked "Where have I heard that before" she teased softly. "When we first met I thought you were one of Arasha's warrior angels _Siha_" he began and as if checking for a reacting he continued "You intrigued me drew me to you like Irikah did even when I was happy with Irkah I thought of our meetings often" he said smiling gently. "I like having you as a friend _Siha"_ Thane said "I would like to be more then that Thane I know I can't replace your wife but I would be honored to be second best" she said "When we first met I got nervous in a good way and I you attracted me to you I guess between wars fighting and geth in the back of my mind you stayed so prominate that I never liked anyone else but you" she said softly trying to explain to him. "_Siha" _he whispered "shhh" he stood guiding her to his cot and they both sat down he cuddled into her arms wrapped around her in a silent moment.

**The Citadel Stopping Koylat**

Shepard ran along the keeper walk ways as she tailed the Turian politician that Koylat was suppose to kill and Thane wanted to stop his son from living a life like Thane did killing. "Koylat!" Shepard yelled as the young Drell went to shoot the Turian he got the Turian into the apartment and was ready to shoot as Thane and Shepard ran in followed by Bailey and C-Sec. "You don't want to do this" Shepard said lowering her guard slightly. "Why shouldn't I" he said Shepard knocked the gun from Koylat's hands "You need to talk to your dad" Shepard said. Thane walked over to him they were moved to a private C-Sec interrogation room and Koylat was to do community service. Once back on the Normandy Thane was in the life support bay with Shepard "Thank you Shepard for helping me save Koylat from the life I had" Shepard smiled and kissed him gently he stood there a minute shocked a bit but kissed back the first real intament contact he had in a very long time. Shepard felt wierd a little disoriented "Will continue this after we deal with the Reapers" Shepard said "_Siha..._I would like to see a desert" Shepard smiled "I would like that" she whispered

**The Final Mission Omgea 4 Relay**

Shepard stood as Thane walked in "Thane" she said walking over to him. "_Siha.._I" he paused something was bothering him he glanced down at his hands and began again "I have known I would die for many years I have tried to leave the galaxy better then I had found it You've helped me achieve more then I thought possible we have righted many wrongs..I have spoken to my son I should be at peace on the eve of battle" as he said this he paced around the room from what Shepard could tell he kept a composed act. She walked over to him and gently grabbed his arm and cupped his cheek "Don't give me a speech please" she said softly playing with her hair and tapping her fingers on the free hand"You don't have to" she said Thane looked down shaking his head "I am ashamed" he said softly Shepard still cupped his cheek but Thane moved her hand down gently walking over to his desk leaning forward on it tears brimming his eyes the tears trickled down his cheeks Shepard put her hand gently on his shoulder he then slammed his fist on the table anger at himself for being afraid of death when before he accepted it he spoke "I worked so hard meditated and prayed did good deeds atoned for the evils I've done prepared" he said looking back at Shepard then looked down again as silent tears kept falling. "I considered my bodies death and a chill settles in my gut I'm afraid and it shames me..." Shepard turned Thane around to face her hugging him gently "Thane...Be alive with me tonite" she whispered wiping his tears away before kissing him deeply their lounges sliding over each others that familiar high building up. Thane gently laid her on the bed slowly he was being so gentle and tender how he thought she should be treated. Thane removed her N7 jacket and she his top part of his breathable suit. Thane kissed at the newly exposed skin causing Shepard to moan. Shepard arched as Thane undid her pants and pulled them off along with the rest of his clothes. Shepard traced the markings on his body gently with the tips of her fingers taking in the moment as he messaged her sides with his hands gently hovering over her. Every little touch caused her body to tremble he stopped his advances "Are you ok" he asked gently "Don't stop" she said breathlessly. Thane continued rubbing her sides exploring her body he moved to the entrance of her wet folds his erection barely tolerable and gently slid in easily the tightness alone was enough to send him over the edge as she kissed and nipped at his skin rubbing here and there her mind cloudy as he thrusted into her slowly at first till she told him to go faster. Thane picked up speed rocking in and out of her the heat building up in their stomachs. Thane sucked on Shepard's neck gently she moaned waves of heat washed over her as she was sent over the edge her moans of ecstasy sent him over the edge also and they rode out their climaxes rocking in and out of each other Thane moaned into Shepard's shoulder as he did so. Shepard panted as Thane pulled out and wrapped his arms around her under the sheets kissing her lips softly her high going down their panting slowing. "I love you Thane I promise will make it out of the Relay" she whisper as she drifted off to sleep. "And if we don't I'll meet you across the sea" he said softly.

**The Citadel Hospital**

Thane and Shepard sat in one of the patients rooms the mission had been completed they made it out of the relay even though they said they couldn't their was a few losses Tali,Grunt,Jack and Jacob. "So you want to do replace your lungs artificial ones?" Thane looked at Shepard he wouldn't lose her he nodded "Well naturally they will be made out of a fiber that resembles flesh and will work just like health lungs and since your Kopral syndrome is in stage two you should be fine" the doctor said they prepared the lungs and did the operation in two days and Koylat sat in the waiting room and a nurse walked out after many long worrying hours "He can see you but he's sedated" Shepard and Koylat walked in the room Thane's eyes flickered moisting his eyes he grabbed Shepard's hand "_Siha_...Koylat" he said looking at them both "You look good Father" Koylat said softly Shepard smiled crying tears of joy "Ya you do" she said kissing his lips gently Koylat could see how happy they were together it hurt him that Thane just moved on like that but he understood and was happy for his dad. "We can go to that desert anytime you want" Shepard said "I'd like that...I love you _Siha_" Thane whispered before kissing her again "I love you to"

**SPOOF TIME!**

Thane looked at the desert before them "It's beautiful" he said finally "Ya it is" Shepard said "I think I'll meditate" Thane said sitting Shepard sat next to him after a few minutes Shepard fell into the sand "SAND ANGELS!" she said making a sand angel Thane shook his head laughing

~END~

**End note: I had to make it have a happy ending NO DYING THANE D: I want to thank Nalikatti for the comic funny strip that she made and I put in here :) please read and review thanks :)**


End file.
